


Loss

by iwillrunforever



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Maniax, set in s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Summary: Jerome and you are the perfect couple. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/You
Kudos: 28





	Loss

“Incoming!” You barely have time to prepare before Jerome leaps over the back of the sofa and crushes your body with his. You let out an instinctual yelp of indignation which quickly turns to laughter, matching Jerome’s manic giggles. You wrap your arms around him so his back is pressed against your chest. You rest your chin on his shoulder and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, before throwing him off of you onto the floor. The look of shock and offence in his face sets off another round of laughter, so strong that your chest starts to hurt. “I’ll get you for that, (Y/L/N).” Jerome’s arm shoots up from the floor, his hand gripping your wrist, and he pulls you down on top of him, his arms wrapping your waist, enveloping you. He laughs hysterically at the irritation on your face.  
“You’re an idiot, Jerome Valeska.” You murmur fondly before you lean down to kiss him. He immediately reciprocates, quickly dominating the kiss and controlling your mouth with his. You bite his lip gently and pull away, grinning. He cranes his neck up, trying to reach you, but you sit up instead, straddling his torso.

“Sorry to disturb,” You and Jerome both look up from each other to find Theo leaning against the doorframe, a slightly mocking smile gracing his face, “Jerome, I need to speak with you.”  
“Sure thing,” You swing your leg off of him, letting him stand and follow Theo out of the room. You watch from the floor, chewing on the inside of your cheek. Something feels off.

*

Jerome came and found you later in your shared room. You were dozing on the bed in a nest of blankets, which he crawled into to wrap his arms around you. You whined in mock protest but nuzzled closer to him anyway.  
“What did Theo want?” You ask, the words muffled into his neck.  
“The next part of the plan. Me and Barbara are going to take over a gala.”  
“Sounds fun. Wish I got to do something.” Jerome begins to stroke your hair, comforting you.  
“I know, doll. I’m sure Theo has something for you soon.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.” He kisses the top of your head.  
“Jerome…” You sit up, pulling away from him, and he follows you up.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I’m not sure. It’s just… I don’t trust Theo.”  
“Why not?” He starts playing with your hair absent-mindedly.  
“Why is he doing all of this? Whatever his ultimate goal is, why does he need us?”  
“Who knows. But hey, he got us out of Arkham. That has to count for something.” He grins as he starts to kiss your neck.  
“Don’t try and distract me,” You giggle, pushing him away gently. “What’s the point in staying? We don’t need him.”  
“What do you mean?” He continues his attack on your neck, clearly not bothering to focus on what you’re saying.  
“Let’s leave, run away somewhere, get out of Gotham.”  
“We can’t yet. Theo has plans for me. I’m gonna be a star. Now shh.” He pulls your chin around and kisses you, soft at first and then rougher, biting at your lower lip. You grin into the kiss and let him pull you down onto the bed.

*

It’s the night of the gala. Jerome is long gone, as are Barbara, Theo and Tabitha. You wander the penthouse, uncomfortable in the silence. Helzinger is about somewhere, but you’d rather not speak to him. Suddenly your phone rings in your room. You run to it – the only people with the number are Theo and Jerome. It’s the latter.  
“Hi,” You gasp.  
“Turn on your tv, doll,” He whispers down the phone. You do so, flicking the channels until you find a live showing of the very same gala Jerome is at. “Enjoy the show.”

Your phone clicks as he hangs up and you settle back on the bed. You watch, enraptured, as Jerome captures the stage. You’d seen him practising, he’d even used you as a test subject. He had such showmanship; every eye was on him. Barbara looked beautiful, as always. A spark of jealousy went off within you but you pushed it away. You knew Jerome only had eyes for you. When the room burst into chaos you grinned. Everything was going to plan. Even when Bruce Wayne derailed things, you knew Jerome could handle it. But it all goes wrong. You know it as soon as you see Theo standing behind him.

You knew it. You knew you couldn’t trust Theo. But you can’t do anything about it now. All you can do is watch in horror as he drives the knife into Jerome’s neck, as he lowers him to the ground, as the only person you care about dies on live tv. You don’t cry. You never cry. You’ve never cared enough about anything or anyone to cry over them. But now you feel your throat catch, feel your eyes well up with tears. The feed cuts out. You press a button on the remote and the screen flickers to blackness. You are faced with your own reflection staring blankly into the void left. Jerome is dead. He’s dead. And you can’t change that. But you can avenge him. You stand, wiping the tears from your eyes, and look out the window across the city. Galavan would be on his way back soon. And you would be ready for him.


End file.
